A Ladybug and Chat Noir Story
by StromWillow
Summary: Just a story about their adventures. Its my first one ever.


**hey this is my very first fanfiction not sure how good it is let me knew what you think of it in the comments. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just like any other morning when Marinette jogged up to her best friend who was waiting for her outside the school doors tapping her foot well looking at her phone. 'Where the hell have you been girl you're a half hour late!' Alya half shouted at her. 'I know I'm so sorry I woke up late. I didn't get much sleep last night I'm so sorry Alya.' Marinette said between breaths. 'How come you didn't sleep last night?' The red headed friend questioned. Marinette had to think up another lie to tell her friend because the truth is that she was checking the city most of the night as Ladybug with Chat Noir. 'I was designing a new dress last night and didn't realized how late it was I'm sorry.' She said while hanging her head feeling bad for making her best friend wait. 'Come on lets go they are waiting for us inside.' And with that the two friends walked into the school towards their classroom. When the two took their seats, after apologizing to their teacher for being late, their DJ friend turned round to talk to them 'hey by any chance you guys didn't see Adrien did you?' He asked the girls. 'Nope sorry Nino didn't see him. Mari did you?' They both turned to look at Marinette to listen to her answer just as a certain blond mold walked in the class with slightly messy hair. 'Sorry I'm late miss.' He breathed while taking his seat. Marinette watched as he walked to his seat and couldn't help but notice how his hair is messy and how he looked a bit like Chat Noir but she shook that thought out of her head, she didn't want to think about Chat not after last nights events. After class Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette all went for lunch together. 'So Mr Agreste how come you were so late?' His best friend questioned him. Adrien started to think like mad trying to think up something he could tell his friends without telling them that he was out with Ladybug as his alter ego. 'I was emm.' His mind went blank he couldn't think of anything. Alya raised her eyebrows at him waiting for his answer. 'I over slept late night at the photoshoot.' Adrien tried to sound convincing but his dark haired friend wasn't buying it but she decided not to push him, he obviously didn't want to talk about the real reason.

At the end of the school day Marinette went straight home and started on her homework. She was half way though it when she heard a loud crash on her balcony and then a small cry of pain. When she opened the trap door she saw a black lump curled up in a ball groaning in pain. 'C...Chat Noir?' Marinette stuttered. 'What are doing here? Are you ok?' She said while walking over to him and kneeling next to him. 'I was just checking the city for any akuma's and decided to come in and check on you make sure everything is still ok you after the evillustrator and everything.' Chat said while sitting up and holding his side. 'Ok but are you ok your holding your side' Marinette pointed to his hand on the side just below his ribs. 'Yeah I'm ok just fell and cut my side off the metal.' He said coolly trying to act as if it didn't hurt which was the complete opposite. 'I will be right back stay here I'm just going to same bandages.' And with that she was gone back into here room. Chat watched her when she left he still couldn't believe he told Ladybug his new feelings. Marinette appeared back at Chat side with bandages. 'I need you to move your hand.' She spoke in a soft voice. Chat slowly moved his hand away from his side and then looked up at the beautiful dark haired girl next to him who had a shocked expression on her face when she saw his side and how much blood was covering his hand. Her eyes started to tear up and a few fell down her face. Chat notice this and used his other hand to wipe them away and then spoke and a soft voice 'don't worry princess I'm tough I will be fine.' He hates to see her cry. Marinette looked at her partner and his bloody side then she started to bandaged it up. When she was finshed he sat back next to him. 'How did this really happen Chat?' She said softly not looking her partner in the eyes. She was close to tears as much as he annoys her as Ladybug she still care for him a lot they are best friends. 'I told you I fell.' Chat said he started to play with her hair when she turned to face him with tears rolling down her face. 'Tell me the truth Chat.' She nearly shouted. Chat hate seeing his princess this way. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears. Before he started to talk he took and deep breath in. 'I was checking the city for any akuma's and I saw you walking home I was about to going see you just to check up on you when I saw three men walking behind you talking and watching you. I couldn't let them go near you just in case they wanted to try anything so I went down and tried to tell them to leave you alone when they tried to fight me, obviously I won but one of the men had a small knife and it grazed don't worry.' He finished. There was silence for a moment then she spoke. 'You stupid stupid cat you could of been seriously hurt and what for me?! No don't EVER do that again you hear me!' Tears were falling from her blue eyes like waterfalls. 'Hey hey don't cry please I'm fine come on cheer up. I never knew you cared so much about this cat.' He tired to stand up put a pair of hands landed on his shoulders pushing him gently back down so hi is sitting again. 'What do you think your doing? You have to let the bleeding stop before you go anywhere.' She said while checking his side to this if the bleeding had calm down yet and it had but it was still bleeding a bit. The wind started to pick up making the two teens to shiver. 'I'm will go get a blanket. Do you mind if I bring my homework out too?' She sat up and waited for the cat answer. 'Yeah its fine I might be able to help you know I'm pretty smart.' He said with a smirk. She just rolled her at him and in side. She looked round and found a blanket big enough for both of them and grabbed the part of her homework. She also decided to go down stairs and make two hot chocolate and get some cookies too. When she went back out on the balcony she saw Chat looking up at the sky which was slowly get darker as the sun sets. 'Hey I brought some cookies and coco.' She says while sitting next to him again and putting the blanket over them. Chat snaps round to her when he heard the word cookies. His face light up like a child's face on Christmas day. 'COOKKIES!' Chat squealed and gabbed one and started eating it. 'Oh my god these are amazing. Did you make these because if you did I am never leaving.' He said through bites. 'Thank you yes I did make them.' Marinette opened her math book and started to try the questions but she got stuck. 'Hey Chat are you ny good at math?' 'The best' he spoke while finishing his third cookie. 'Great! Can you pleeeeeease help me.' She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes which Chat couldn't resist. 'Of course anything for my purrincess.' He moved closer to her to see the question as he was about to the read the question the heard screaming. Chat moved his head in the direction it came from. 'Your joking right!' He heard her voice hiss. 'I have to go its sort of my worry princess I will be fine.' He says while trying to get up but whimpering in the process. 'Chat you hurt you cant go Ladybug can take care of it you just go home and rest.' She obviously couldn't get him to stay here she had to transform. Chat looked at her eyes which were begging him to rest. He knew that he had to go had help Ladybug but he didn't want Mari to worry there was only one thing to do and that was lie oh how he hates all the lies he had to tell his friends. 'I will go home and rest if that makes you feel better princess.' he about to leave when Marinette said 'thank you Chat I know you don't like not helping out it means a lot to me.' She says in her sweet soft voice before taking everything inside. A pain of guilt went through him for lying to her. He extended his staff and careful hopped from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
